Winter breath
by Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame
Summary: My name is blaze. I'm 13 and I have white and black hair. I use to live near Gotham before the accident. Before I met my brother. Before I became a hero. Before I knew who I was. Before I became frost. My name is blaze and this is my story.


Hi everyone so I was so sad that wally died I cried for about a half an hour once I saw it and when I think about is have gin to weep. Rip

oh and I do not own young justice just my own peeps

* * *

Chapter 1

Cold. The only thing that heals my wounds, the icy feeling climbing up your back and the chilly wind in your hair. The snowflakes sinking into the air, following me somehow. The ice-cold snow sinking into my cuts. My memories burning in my head. My family died when I was little but I have a brother somewhere out there, I bet he isn't even looking for me. It was suppose to be a accident but I know it wasn't, it was that horrible rat, tony zucco! It is his fault but I know that killing him is wrong and I'm glad that he was put away for good. My nightmare still haunt me to this day.

When my family was killed, we were send to a orphanage but they were full so we were sent to juvenile. My brother got out first, he was adopted by a rich playboy (or so I'm told) Bruce Wayne or something like that. I can't remember. After some time there I was finally adopted by a lovely couple. I was happy for 4 years, they taught me some hand to hand and marshal arts. But then my mother, my adopted mother, died in a car crash.

How she would ever lets that happen, its beyond does everyone around me die? After that my father, my adopted father, started to beat me. I was 12years old. It was then that we moved just outside Gotham, some nights I sneak out and see the city.

Every day I would practise hand to hand combat and acrobatics, I still spoke Romanian and English. Like the old times, I had got a lot better and I heard that so did dick. That's my brother. Two years later and nothing changed.

But one day my adopted father came home drunk again but this time he looked different. He called me and he began beating me again but harder.

I screamed at the pain and begged him to stop but he didn't and carried on hitting me. But when I got my chance I ran for it.

It was winter and I love this time of year. I could feel my tears down my face turn to ice . I had thought about telling someone at school but then I would be sent away. I ran and ran until I stopped near a frozen lake.

I loved it, the blue icy colour. My black and red long hair whistled in the wind and my black jeans and blue top blew. I began to walk across the lake. Somehow I could hear the snow and frozen lake talk to me.

Then suddenly I could hear a crake and i froze, then another crack and I fell through the ice. I couldn't remember after that but sometimes I could see shivers of ice forming round my hands. I don't know how long I had been under but then I woke up in the same lake but I felt different, my long black and red hair was white and black. Instead of red highlight in my black hair, I had black highlights in my now white hair. I looked in the water and saw I had icy blue eyes and blue lips. I felt cold but warm mixed somehow. The ice thickened when I walked on in, my now white boots clicked on the thick ice, I could hear the icy cold wind speak to me. I could stand with the help of a staff that was near me.

Then all of a sudden I heard shouting and a bang. A gun shot.

Then I felt a burning sensation in my right shoulder, I muffled my cries as I remember my dad hurt me so much I had no scream left in me. Before my knees buckled I saw someone in a bright costume, a yellow flash, a green blur, someone floating and a black t-shirt. I fell and someone caught me. It was my brother, Dick, but he had a mask on.

My vision blurred and I was overwhelmed with loving memories. I could see our family happy and then that night that they fell. i remembered our little nick name for him. Robin, cause he flew like one. I could hear muffled talk and my head and shoulder pounded with pain. Just before the darkness took me over with all the strength i could give I whispered a word, one word,that let him know who I was. 'prihor' (Robin)

Robins p.o.v

It was a simple mission, as batman was of world we had to take down victor freeze. Easy for me, but I have to bring along the team and they have no idea of what we were up against. We were tracking him just out side of Gotham. Near a lake, surrounded by forest. It was mid winter so snow covered the floor and branches. I had no idea what he wanted out here but here's where we tracked him. I was interrupted in mid thought by the KF and Artimas bickering, again. And to top that of I had a killer head ack what with dealing with Gotham and school and the team.

"Robin you seem distraught are you alright"said my girlfriend, zatanna, in the mind link.

"I'm fine zee, just thinking" I replied we were only going out for a year now. I asked her out after New Year's Eve last year.

Crake! I heard a branch snap and I saw freeze and his goons.

"Stay low team, I see him. 50 goons and two hooded men with him." I said in the mind link

"Ok, miss Martin, you and robin stay hidden and report what you see. Artimas, you and rocket take the left, whist kid and super boy take the right. Zatanna, you and i will take the hooded men. Do not attack till me or robin give the word. Go! Aqua-lad ordered.

I jumped up and hid in the branches and the darkness.

I got my binoculars out and zoomed in on the two hooded people. Damn it, they had masked on so I couldn't see there faces. Just then I heard a splash and the villeins turned towards the area of the noise. Then one of the hooded men got out a gun and ran towards the noise.

"Team, now is our perfect time to attack!" Shouted aqua-lad said through the mind link. Just as the words left his mouth we attacked. Artimas shot arrows while rocket trapped them in bubbles. Kid ran around tripping them while conner was hitting them and sending them flying. And Zatanna was saying spell back and forth while aqua-lad was hitting them with his water benders. I threw some of my discs at some goons that Zatanna didn't see and Megan was levitating them around. Just as the last goon was nocked unconscious a shot was heard. I instantly ran toward the gun shot. I heard the team run often me as well. We stopped at a lake and I saw a girl with white and black hair. She was holding a staff and her shoulder was dripping with blood. The hooded figure was gone. I saw her sway and I ran to her and caught her just before she hit the lake. She was frozen and I swear I had seen her before. Her eyes were drifting in and out of conscious and just before her eyes stayed shut she whispered a word. A word I hadn't heard in 5 years, a Romanian word. 'prihor' oh my god. Is this blaze? I thought she was dead but she wasn't she was right here in front of my eyes. Shit her shoulder! It was still bleeding, I quickly got some bandages from my belt and carefully wrapped her wound but she looked horrible. He skin covered in bruises and dried blood. What had she been through. Just then I remembered my team was right behind me.

" Megan can you please call the bio ship, we need to take her back to mount justice and quick" I said out of the link. She nodded and called her.

Whilst she was doing that wally and Zatanna was helping me bandage my sister. I was checking her for more injures and it seemed that she had multi cuts, 4 bruised rips, bruises and a sprained ankle. Whist i was doing that aqua-lad was calling the league and telling them of our situation. 2 minutes later the bio-ship arrived and we put blaze on a table.

And we strapped in heading back to the mountain. "Dude, do you know her?" Wally said. I didn't know how to answer them. But I figured I should tell the truth without telling them my identity.

Only zee and wally knew. " I think she's my sister. KF" I said and the tell looked shocked.

" what do you mean, you think you know." Asked Artimas. The whole team looked at me for an answer.

"I mean I thought she was dead for 5 years and I am not sure if its her but I feel like its her." I answered truthfully. Before they could ask any more questions we all heard a scream coming from the back. I quickly got up from my seat and ran to check on blaze.

"Nu mama! tata! va rugam sa nu cad, nu! va rugam sa reveniti nu cad. Mamă! tata! DICK NU!"(No mom! dad! please don't fall no! please come back don't fall. MOM! dad! DICK NO!) she kept thrashing and screaming over and over again and then she opened her eyes.

I hugged her whole she wept in my arms, now I know it was her and I spoke to her, to comfort her.

"Fiecare lucru este Blaze bine, e ok. Sunt aici. Mi-e dor Mama, tata to.I te iubesc. Nu-ți face griji eu sunt aici, si am obiceiul merg. promisiune"(Blaze Everything is fine, it's ok. I'm here. I miss Mom, dad to.I love you. Do not worry I'm here, and I wont go. promise) I whispers in her ears.

"Robin what language are you too speaking?" Asked Megan.

" Romanian, miss M. Have I every told you English isn't my first language. I learned it was I was like 5 or something, so that's why every time I get hit in the head or something I guess the English just gets nocked out of me." I said, still rocking Blaze who had fallen asleep in my arms. With that sorted every one except me, wally and Zatanna went back to there seats.

" rob, is that really your sister?" Wally asked me

" Ya, she's my twin. But I don't remember her having blue eyes and white hair. And being so cold. Literally, she freezing but she's not shivering" I said just noticing.

" I never knew you had a twin rob. Why didn't you tell us?" Asked zee.

" Cause I really thought she was dead for 5 years. Sorry guys." I said while gently laying Blaze down again. After that we all went back to our seats and about a hour later we arrived a tithe mountain. I saw all our mentors waiting cause they came back half way through our ride home. I went to get Blaze and take her to the infermary when I can in the back noticing the bed and the floor surrounding Blaze had snow on it. What the.. That was to there about a hour ago. She was still asleep so I picked her up bridle style and carried her out of the bio ship.

I was the last one out and I saw bats look at me and began asking me question in our bat language as wally calls it.

' what happened?"

' she got shot in the shoulder, multiple cuts, 4 bruised rips, bruises and a sprained ankle.'

'Take her to the infirmary and we WILL talk '

And with that I went. Following me was zee, Flash and black cannery. When we got there flash and BC checked her for further injures even though I told them what I found. It turns out she has a way lower body temperature than normal but she seemed fine. This is really weird.

After re-wrapping her shoulder me and zee went to see what the rest of the team was doing. We found rocket and kalder sparing, Megan cooking, wally and Artimas making out on the sofa and conner helping Megan. Nothing really interesting was going on so I went to go and check on my sister and hoped she would wake up soon.

so how do you guys like it. It's your decision if I should continue or not.

Xx blaze Grayson xx


End file.
